Memorium
by Aquila47
Summary: Bertie and Edith on their first day as newlyweds. Will be only 3 chapters I think. Disclamer : English in not my first Language, so sorry about any grammatical or editing mistakes.
1. Past midnight

They arrived at the hotel in Liverpool quite late, but they were still some people in the lobby celebrating the new year. The newlyweds went directly to their room, accompanied by the bell boy, who seemed quite intimidate by them, it was certainly the first time he saw a Marques and Marchioness. Edith took off her coat and hat while Bertie tipped the bell boy generously. She took her time checking the room, the biggest suite in Liverpool did the bell boy ensured them. It had a living room with a fire place and a big bedroom with its ensuite bathroom with a bathtub and a shower (quite a novelty for an hotel).

She didn't see Bertie coming towards her and jumped a little when he took her in his arms. "So what do you think?" Did he ask softly to her. "Very nice, I always say you have the best taste." They begun to kiss passionately, but Edith had to break it after a while. "I would like to refresh myself a little, if it's ok", "Be my guest, I'm not going anywhere." Bertie took of his coat and vest, and felt a little chill. "What do you say if I made a little fire tonight?", "Wonderful idea!" did Edith say popping her head from the bathroom.

Bertie though about his weeding day while focusing on the flames, which made a beautiful amber light in the room. He was still tending to the fire when Edith came back. "So what do you think?"did she enquire. Bertie was quite speechless when he turned back and saw her. She had the most beautiful night gown, very revealing and quite transparent. Her golden hair was resting on her shoulders like a river. The light from the fire seemed to dance on her light skin. To Bertie she never been as pretty as at this instant, or more beautiful that he would have ever dream of. He felt suddenly attract to her like a magnet, he came towards her, took her nervous hand, push her towards his body and lost himself in a long kiss, his fingers exploring the curves of her body. When he broke it off he could only smile… "you have no idea how happy you are making me…" did he say, playing with her hair. She was all giddy, like during the weeding ceremony, when both of them were drunk on happiness and excitment, like two school children waiting for their teacher to annonce the end of school before the summer holidays. Finaly she was alone with her husband, and they could do whatever they wanted, nobody could stop them or reprimand them. She felt empowered by that feeling and began to undress Bertie. He then left her from the ground and took her to the bedroom for the night that was on their mind all day…


	2. Todays news

The sun was well up when Bertie woke up that Friday morning, first day of the year 1926. With delight he open his eyes to see his beautiful wife fast asleep beside him, breathing slowly, her face totally appeased. He could feel the warmth of her naked body just inches from his, which send tickles up his spine and arouse him immensely. He though for a second to take her in his arms, but he couldn't bare to wake up this beautiful angel. So he took the most care to get off the bed without making any noise and let his wife recuperate from their wedding day.

Once dressed up, he made his way to the living room of their suite and order breakfast. It was well past breakfast time, but the hotel staff was very helpful. Their boat wasn't scheduled before late that evening and they did planned to stay at the hotel until then. Edith was still asleep, so all he could do was enjoying some food and read the newspapers.

They were no extravagant news today, the New Year parties went well, and the world was still going around. Most of the newspaper took the occasion of the new year to recapitulate the big events of the former year. They first list the famous people who died that year, on top of which was of course the Queen mother Alexandra. His heart stopped when he saw the name of cousin Peter among the list. It had only been 4 months and he still missed him. He would have like to have him at his weeding, he would have like that Edith had met him… His presence was in fact not the only one missing, he heard often Edith wishing to have her sister Sybil around on this happy day. Bertie would also have liked to have his father beside him in the church. Maybe in a way they were there…

After some coffee and toast, Bertie resumed his reading. He studied the article about the news headlines of 1925. So little did he remembered. A Scottish inventor managed to transmit human images via an electric signal (Television they called it), what a powerful invention. Some new peace and alliance treaties were signed - how many did they needed to keep a peaceful alliance in Europe? A french gentleman and french lady won the Wimbledon championship, quite a bummer. There was a little note also about a certain Adolf Hitler who was release from prison. That part he did remember, Edith had been so infuriate by it, not understanding why a man with so much hate in him was gathering so much attention with his pamphlet. She explain to him later the implication of that man minions in Michael Gregson death.

He came then to the special announcement section and found their weeding announcement quite predominant in the middle of the page. He felt quite proud, not by the fact that he as the 7th Marquis of Hexam had wed the daughter of the 5th Earl of Downton - he didn't had a lot to do with the fact that he became a Marquis and would have loved Edith with or without title – but by the simple fact that this splendid and fascinating woman fall for him, of all people. Of course it wasn't an easy road. First it took some courage for him to ask her for a drink or proposed, he who was always so self depreciated. Then he had to fight his own pride and his mother righteousness to win her back. He felt so blessed that everything worked out in the end.

He let the newspaper to the side and went to check on his bride, some of the sheets were falling on the floor, letting appear the perfect lines of her back. He recovered his wife and went back to his paper. He began to read the headlines of the day. The prime minister will have lunch tomorrow with some members of the parliament to discuss the priority of this new year. That made Bertie think of the lunch he had with his mother at that same time one year ago. She did invite him to reprimand him about his ever lasting bachelor status and checking if he was up to meet one of her friends' daughter. He then politely declined, never been at ease with these arranged meetings, but even so, his mother repeatedly expressed her worries that her son was still unmarried at his age, and it did make question himself and his future, beginning to fell quite alone in his house, day in and day out. He also thought that his mother - even if she never said it openly - was worried that he was of the same temper than cousin Peter. He remember very well the sigh of relief went he fist made mention of Edith to her.

He came then across a follow up about a sordid case than shaken all England last year, a small boy and his mother disappeared one night near a train station, never to be seen again. It was quite a mystery, and many had their opinions. Bertie followed the case last year, dwelling on the puzzle of this case, but today it felt quite different. On the article was an interview of the father, his despair to ever find the truth, it moved Bertie quite much and he didn't know why… He read before some statement from the father but never felt that emotional about it. It's when he read this sentence "it's quite difficult for me today to continue to live without them" that he understood. He was now a husband and a stepfather, he had a family now that he would protect before anything and would be quite devasted to lose.

He then heard Edith stirring in her bed and he hurried towards the bedroom, not wanting to have her waking up without her brand new husband by her side.

Fun Trivia : I read in a interview from Harry Paton-Hadden that once he invited his parents at his home for a big annoncement, and his mother was so relieved that it was to celebrate his engagement to his future wife, she was afraid he was about to annonced that he was gay...


End file.
